Mi Hogar, Hogwarts
by Juli3ta
Summary: Universo Alternativo, Harry es sacado de la casa de los Dursley a los 2 años, Como sera la vida de Harry bajo la influencia de Dumbledore y de Padfoot
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, este es mi segundo fic, aun no termino el otro jejeje, que por cierto se llama "Los Potter's", bueno este fic es un universo alternativo, de la historia de Harry Potter, es un poco trágico al principio pero que le puedo decir, el inicio de clases deprime a cualquiera, y es una idea que se me ocurrió espero que les guste...  
  
  
  
********* Mi Hogar, Hogwarts*********  
  
Capitulo 1 Hallowen  
  
Hallowen, un año después de la caída de Voldemort  
  
En una casa de Privet Drive, marcada con el numero 4, un pequeño bebe de apenas 2 años de edad, se encuentra tirado en el suelo de una alacena debajo de las escaleras, con lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas, su nombre Harry Potter, huérfano de padres, lo cual podría explicar sus lagrimas, pero no para este pequeño, no es que no haya querido a sus padres, si no que, no los recuerda, y por lo tanto no los extraña.  
  
La razón de estas lagrimas no es mas, que el dolor de su estomago debido a un hambre atroz, unido con un fuerte golpe recibido por parte de su tío.  
  
Los tíos de Harry, se habían negado a darle de comer, desde hacía 4 días, y eso para un niño de su edad es una tortura, Harry no comprendía el porque sus tíos no lo deban de comer, primero no supo como reaccionar, veía como su primo comía cosas deliciosas, cuando había tomado el valor, para pedirle a su tía un poco de comida, esta se había negado, dándole un pellizco en el brazo, diciéndole que el no se merecía comer, Harry sintiéndose temeroso no había vuelto a preguntar por comida. Pero ya habían pasado 4 largos días, y para un niño de su edad era demasiado tiempo como para no comer, así que esa noche, después de que su primo hubiese dicho que ya no quería mas galletas, con un fuerte bramido de ¡No quero! había tirada la bolsa de galletas hacia un extremo de la habitación donde nuestro pequeño Harry se hallaba sentado, Harry inocentemente había tomado una galleta, todo su ser le decía que no tomara esa galleta, que lo lamentaría después, pero tenia tanta hambre que no le importó hacer enojar a sus tíos, cuando ya se había llevado a la boca esa deliciosa galleta, su primo lo advirtió, y grito a su padre ¡Mia galleta!, su tío se levanto de su haciendo y contemplo a Harry, estaba furioso, así que sin pensarlo había golpeado a Harry con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Harry escupiera la galleta y se cayera casi inconsciente en el suelo, su tío había arrastrado a Harry hasta la alacena, gritándole de todo, Harry no lo escuchaba, el dolor que sentía, hacía que no pudiera saber que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
De eso ya habían pasado varias horas, y Harry había llorado, había llorado tanto, que inconscientemente empezó a llamar a su mama, ¡mam, mam! Y callo rendido, por el dolor y el hambre...  
  
Cuando Harry hubiera ya cerrado sus ojos, dos pequeñas luces salieron de su cuerpo, y tomaron forma de dos personas, un hombre con cabello negro, muy rebelde muy parecido a Harry y una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes, eran los espíritus de sus padres, Lily y James Potter...  
  
La madre de Harry trató de tomar a su pequeño entre sus brazos, pero solo lo atravesó, no pudo mas que ponerse a llorar, el padre de Harry, junto a ella, con lagrimas en sus ojos trato de confortarla.  
  
James: malditos!, si pudiera los mataría ahora mismo, como pueden hacerle eso a Harry, a nuestro bebe... Lily: James tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, no puede vivir así... el no se merece estar aquí... James: si, de alguna forma tenemos que hacerlo, pero como?, no podemos ni tocarlo... Lily: tal vez si tomáramos la magia que hay alrededor de la casa, podemos transportarlo a un lugar seguro... James: esta bien Lily, tu eres la experta en hechizos... Lily: pero a donde lo llevamos... no podemos llevarlo a la mansión Potter, y Godric Hollow esta destruida....  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, solo observando a su pequeño hijo...  
  
James: tan solo si Padfoot, estuviera libre... maldito Peter, por que?? Por que??  
  
Lily: calma James, una cosas a la vez, una a la vez...  
  
James: eso es!  
  
Lily: que?  
  
James: ya se a donde llevarlo, crees poder manejar tu sola, lo de los escudos para transportar a Harry... /Lily dijo que si con la cabeza/ esta bien, llévalo a Godric Hollow  
  
Lily: pero que vas a hacer tu??  
  
James: voy a buscar a la mejor nana del mundo /James cerro sus ojos, y desapareció/  
  
Lily por su parte, dirigió una vez mas su mirada hacia su hijo, y empezó a concentrarse, tenía que sacar a Harry de ahí, tenía que poner a salvo a su bebe...  
  
  
  
%%%%Muy lejos de ahí, en Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore, estaba viendo una foto, una pareja con un niño en brazos, la familia Potter, como extrañaba a James, y a Lily, esta noche se cumplía un año de su muerte... Harry, ese pequeño ángel, se preguntaba si había hecho bien en dejar que los Dursley cuidaran de el...  
  
Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sentía como se estaban debilitando los escudos que había puesto alrededor de la casa de los Dursley, y lo mas extraño, es que no sentía que las estuvieran atacando... se levanto rápido de su asiento, y se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta afuera de las barreras de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse en Privet Drive....  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en las profundidades de las cocinas de Hogwarts, una pequeña elfina, de nombre Piddy, se hallaba tendida en una cama, sin esperanzas para vivir, sollozando y repitiendo una y otra vez, perdóneme amos, perdóneme...  
  
Voz: no tengo nada que perdonarte Piddy, tu no podías hacer nada... Piddy: quien esta ahí??? /una sobra se acerco a su cama/ amo James, mi pequeño amo James, usted viene por Piddy, verdad???, Piddy quiere ir con el amo James....  
  
James: no Piddy, no puedes venir con nosotros Piddy /se hecha a llorar amargamente/: Piddy sabe que es una elfina mala, no ayudo a su amo James, por eso Piddy no puede irse con amo James... James: no Piddy!, no es por eso... Piddy, aun hay aquí un Potter que te necesita, por favor Piddy, tu tienes que cuidar a Harry  
  
Piddy: pero el amo Albus dijo que Piddy no podía cuidar a bebe Harry...  
  
James: pero yo te pido que lo cuides, lo harás??  
  
Piddy /levantándose de la cama/: claro amo James, Piddy cuidará a bebe Harry  
  
James: Gracias Piddy!! Ahora acompáñame, tenemos que recoger a Harry...  
  
Piddy: pero amo James, donde va a vivir bebe Harry...  
  
James: en el lugar mas seguro del mundo... ahora vamos a Godric' Hollow  
  
  
  
%%%%% Privet Drive  
  
Lily: ya casi mi niño, ya casi....  
  
Lentamente el cuerpo de Harry parecía desaparecer y aparecer...  
  
De repente un ruido hizo por casi perder la concentración de Lily, cuando volteo hacia donde había sido el ruido, pudo ver a Albus Dumbledore con varita en mano, había entrado a la casa, por un momento Lily creyó que Albus la había visto, pero no. Dumbledore revisó la caza para ver donde estaba Harry, sintió la presencia de este debajo de las escaleras, sus ojos reflejaron angustia al sentir que la presencia de Harry estaba muy débil, se acercó hasta donde estaba el, abrió la alacena y lo vio ahí tirado, con señas de haber llorado, con una cara que reflejaba sufrimiento, trato de despertarlo, pero cuado posó su mano en su estomago, el pequeño Harry gruñó de dolor, levantó su camisa, y pudo ver un gran moretón, una ráfaga de ira pasó por sus ojos al comprender lo que estaba pasando con Harry y los Dursley, en ese momento captó algo más, el cuerpo de Harry parecía desvanecerse...  
  
Dumbledore: Harry??... quien esta haciendo esto??? /volteo en todas las direcciones pero lo único que podía percibir era su aura y la de Harry/  
  
Lily: lo siento Albus, ya te equivocaste una vez, al dejar que Harry se quedara aquí, no puedo dejar que suceda lo mismo otra vez...  
  
Harry desapareció enfrente de los ojos de Albus Dumbledore... Lily también desapareció...  
  
Dumbledore /con un gesto de angustia/: Harry!!, Harry!!!  
  
********* Godric Hollow  
  
James y Piddy estaban esperando a Lily y a Harry, de repente, el cuerpo de Harry apareció en el suelo...  
  
James /acercándose a Harry/: Harry, ya todo va a estar bien... Piddy por favor, tómalo...  
  
Piddy se acerco al pequeño cuerpo de Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y miró con angustia a James cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba lastimado... Lily apareció a lado de James...  
  
Piddy: ama Lily, Piddy esta contenta de verla, Piddy cuidara a bebe Harry...  
  
Lily: lose Piddy, nadie mejor que tu...  
  
James: ahora hay que llevarlo a Hogwarts, ahí Piddy lo va a cuidar...  
  
Lily: pero James... si Albus encuentra a Harry, tal vez lo mande a otro lado, sabes que Albus no lo puede cuidar...  
  
James: shh... no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts te explico...  
  
************* Privet Drive Vernon: que fue ese ruido /se levanta y sale de su cuarto con un jarrón en la mano/ quien anada ahí???... le advierto que ya llame a la policia  
  
Dumbledore: Dursley!!! /en su voz se oía que estaba enojado/ que le ha hecho a Harry???  
  
Vernon: usted como sabe de sobre el niño?? Le exijo que salga de mi casa en este mismo instante!!!  
  
Dumbledore: deje a su cuidado a Harry, y que es lo que encuentro, al pequeño tirado en una alacena, con un fuerte golpe... usted ¡!!  
  
Vernon: así que usted es uno de esos anormales, nosotros nunca pedimos cuidar a Harry...  
  
Dumbledore: pero nunca se nego a recibir el dinero verdad... usted... /cada vez se enojaba mas, empezó a decir unas palabras en latin, moviendo su varita, lo único que Vernon pudo entender luky, mad, page/  
  
Vernon: que... que ha hecho???  
  
Dumbledore: solo le voy a regresar el mal que le hizo a Harry, tenga cuidado, solo pagara lo que debe... /y con un plop desapareció/  
  
Vernon quedo un poco afligido por lo que había dicho Dumbledore, se revizo para ver si no lo había convertido en un animal suspiro, pero no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a dormir  
  
****************** Cocinas de Hogwarts  
  
James, Lily, Piddy y Harry, estaban ante todos los elfos de Hogwarts....  
  
James: yo James Potter, su amigo y heredero de Gryffindor, pido ayuda...  
  
Un elfo se adelanto parecía ser uno de los mas antiguos elfos de Hogwarts  
  
Elfo Mayor: señor... haremos lo que usted desee...  
  
Lily: gracias  
  
James: deseo pedirles que cuiden a mi hijo, Harry James Godric Potter, deseo que se quede aquí, al cuidado de ustedes /un murmullo se alzo en el lugar/ y además deseo que nadie, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore se entere que Harry esta aquí, es de suma importancia, Harry puede estar en peligro, y no hay mejor lugar para el que estar aquí con ustedes...  
  
Otro gran murmullo se levanto, muchos elfos no sabían que hacer... no decirle a Albus Dumbledore... Pero esta vez fueron callados por el Elfo Mayor... Elfo Mayor: elfos! Nosotros lo haremos... no solo por el hecho que el heredero de Gryffindor nos lo pida... sino por que mi amo Godric, nuestro amo así nos lo pidió antes de morir... El día que un heredero de la casa Gryffindor, que no pertenezca al mundo de los vivos, pida asilo para el mas pequeño heredero de la casa de Gryffindor, los elfos deben de acceder a sus deseos y hacer un pacto para que nunca sea quebrantado sus deseos...  
  
Todos los elfos accedieron...  
  
Lily: solo hay un hombre el cual puede saber el secreto de donde esta Harry... /mirando a James/  
  
James: y su nombre es Sirius Black /todos los elfos hicieron cara de sorpresa, todos ello creían que Sirius había sido el traidor/ se que ustedes piensan que Sirius fue el culpable, y no es así... fue Peter Pedrigrew, él es el traidor, mucho cuidado con el, no dejen que se acerque a Harry....  
  
Lily: tampoco ninguna rata, si ven por Hogwarts alguna rata sin un dedo, captúrenla y llévenla a Albus... solo digan que es un animago, y que es malo, Albus hará el resto  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría Piddy ya había curado a Harry y lo había puesto en una cama junto al fuego....  
  
James: harán eso por nosotros??? Cuidaran de Harry???  
  
Todos los elfos: juramos proteger al mas pequeño de la casa de Gryffindor... un aura salió de cada uno de los elfos y se dirigió a Harry...  
  
James y Lily /con lagrimas en los ojos/: se los agradecemos mucho...  
  
Se acercan a Harry y cada uno le "da" un beso en la frente...  
  
Lily: Harry ya estas a salvo... James: Te queremos hijo, duerme bien...  
  
Harry: mam, pap... no me dejen.. /una lagrima cae por su mejilla/  
  
Lily: nunca hijo James: siempre estaremos contigo...  
  
Lily y James se vuelven unas pequeñas lucesitas y se introducen en el cuerpo de Harry...  
  
  
  
************* Oficina de Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore: Harry, donde estas???... Merlín, espero que este bien... James, Lily perdóneme por ser tan... no debí dejarlo con los Dursley... debió quedarse conmigo... debí de enfrentarme a toda la comunidad mágica, que importaba si todos se enteraban... Harry...  
  
************************************************************************* Que les pareció???, creen que lo debo continuar??? Review... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Perdon por la demora, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo.  
  
Mi hogar, Hogwarts  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Piddy no se había movido ni un momento de la cabecera de Harry, cuidaba que se sintiera lo mas cómodo posible... cuando ya era próxima la hora del desayuno el Elfo Mayor se acerco...  
  
Piddy, será mejor que te lleves de aquí al pequeño Heredero, cualquier estudiante puede entrar y verlo...  
  
Piddy: pero Piddy no sabe a donde llevar a bebe Harry, no hay otro lugar tan seguro.  
  
Elfo Mayo: no te preocupes Piddy, yo se a donde... ¡Plop! Piddy, Harry y El Elfo Mayor habían desaparecido de las cocinas.  
  
  
  
Piddy /con Harry dormido en sus brazos/: donde...??  
  
Elfo Mayor: en las habitaciones del amo Godric...  
  
Estaban en una habitación, muy grande, y muy lujosa, con muchas estanterías con libros, una gran cama decorada con flores, los colores de la habitación eran claros, una alfombra roja con un gran León dorado en el centro, y otras puertas...  
  
Elfo Mayor: el pequeño heredero se puede quedar aquí....  
  
Piddy puso a Harry en la gran cama, el niño aun no despertaba, debía de estar muy cansado...  
  
Elfo Mayo: Piddy puede quedarse aquí con el heredero, no tienes que trabajar en el castillo, por que el deber de Piddy es estar a lado del heredero.... ¡Plop! /el Elfo Mayor había desaparecido/  
  
Piddy tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de Harry, había pasado cerca de media hora cuando Harry al fin abrió sus ojos...  
  
Harry: Oa Piddy: bebe Harry al fin despertó, Piddy se estaba preocupando... Harry: Piddy??? Piddy: si, yo Piddy, su nana bebe Harry Harry: nana?? Donde estoy? Piddy: bebe Harry, esta a salvo con Piddy... Piddy va a cuidar a bebe Harry, bebe Harry ya no va a regresar con Dursleys... bebe Harry, contento?? Harry: si Piddy: bebe Harry quiere algo de comer??  
  
Harry no alcanzó a contestar por que su estomago gruño, Piddy rápido apareció una bandeja con mucha comida... pero Harry no tomo nada...  
  
Piddy: a bebe Harry no le gusta la comida??, si quiere Piddy puede darle la que usted guste...  
  
Harry: no, si meguta, peo tia Petn.. ella dijo que no, queno me lo melesco...  
  
Piddy: oh! No... bebe Harry puede comer, debe comer. bebe Harry puede comer. bebe Harry es niño bueno y va a comer.  
  
Harry: de vedad puedo??  
  
Piddy: claro que bebe Harry puede... Piddy le trajo la comida a bebe Harry...  
  
Harry sonrió a Piddy y empezó a comer... comió todo lo que había en la bandeja... y en cuanto acabó Piddy apareció mas, Harry siguió comiendo hasta que no pudo mas...  
  
Harry: gacias, pero ya no puedo...  
  
Piddy: ahora bebe Harry debe dormir...  
  
Harry: eta bien... /Harry se acomodó en la cama y se durmió de nuevo, soñando con dos personas que lo abrazaban y le decían que lo quería mucho/  
  
  
  
************** Hogwarts, Oficina del Director**************  
  
Albus, vine por que ayer en la noche, se realizó un hechizó en la calle Priven... no se que, a la familia Dursley, que creo que es la familia que cuida a Harry Potter...  
  
Albus: si lo se Cornelius, yo fui quien hizo el hechizo...  
  
Fugde: pero... pero... por que?? No dudo de tu buen juicio, pero cuando revisamos el lugar encontramos que era magia antigua...  
  
Albus: si, el hechizo ojo por ojo... y no solo debo informarte de eso... Harry Potter ha desaparecido...  
  
Fugde: que?? Pero cómo?? Pense que tu habías puesto barreras..  
  
Albus: calma, ayer en la noche, pude sentir como la barreras se debilitaban, así que me encamine hacía allá, cuando llegue no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, cuando busque a Harry, lo encontré en una alacena debajo de las escaleras inconsciente, con un fuerte golpe en el estomago y con señales de no haber comido en varios días, mientras que observaba al niño, este desapareció, frente a mis ojo Cornelius, y todo indica que fue hecho por un hechizó muy antiguo, no se quien lo realizó, pero quien lo haya hecho solo lo podía hacer si amaba al Harry, cuando este desapareció, confronte a Vernon Dursley, este en lugar de verse arrepentido, se jacto de su comportamiento, así que le impuse ese hechizó, que como sabrás solo regresa el mal que hayas hecho, así que solo recibirá lo que se ha ganado.  
  
Fugde: comprendo Albus, pero donde esta el chico...  
  
Albus: no tengo la menos idea, pero ya le pedí a varios amigos de confianza que me ayuden a buscarlo, como comprenderás yo no me puedo mover de aquí, así que te pediría que también el Ministerio ayudara en la búsqueda...  
  
Fugde: dalo por hecho, es mejor que me retire para poner a trabajar a mi gente, gusto en verte Albus...  
  
Albus: igualmente Cornelius.  
  
Cuando ya se hallaba solo, Albus miro hacía su ventana...  
  
Albus: Harry... espero que estés bien... ten encontrare, y juro que nadie volverá hacerte daño  
  
  
  
************** Cocinas de Hogwarts******************  
  
Piddy: Ñary, Piddy necesita que cuide Ñary cuide a bebe Harry, Piddy necesita ir por las cosas de bebe Harry...  
  
Ñary: Ñary cuidara al pequeño heredero, Piddy puede irse sin cuidado...  
  
  
  
***************** Mansión Potter *******************  
  
Piddy aparece a la mitad de una sala, los muebles están cubiertos con sabanas, todo esa lleno de polvo, Piddy saca un plumero, pero lo guarda de nuevo, negando con la cabesa..  
  
Piddy no puede ponerse a limpiar, Piddy viene por las cosas de bebe Harry...  
  
Piddy desaparece y vuelve aparecer en una habitación, azul, con leones rojos y dorados pintados en las paredes, Piddy aparece una bolsa donde va metiendo todos los juguetes, libros, mantas, ropa que encuentra y después cuando ya ha terminado, da una ultima mirada a todo, y desaparece con dirección Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
******************* Habitación Godrics **********************  
  
Piddy aparece en la habitación, y abre el saco, Ñary se acerca a Piddy y empiezan a limpiar y acomodar las cosas que Piddy trajo... cuando ya todo esta arreglado, Ñary se despide de Piddy y desaparece...  
  
Harry: pid... pid.. /Harry no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de Piddy/... nana, nana!!  
  
Piddy: bebe Harry despertó, bebe Harry necesita algo.  
  
Harry: nana, juguetes... puedo jugar??  
  
Piddy: claro, los juguetes son del bebe Harry, y Piddy se los trajo...  
  
Harry se levanta rápido y toma varios juguetes y empieza a jugar con ellos...  
  
Harry: nana, donde toy?  
  
Piddy: bebe Harry esta en Hogwarts, en su hogar...  
  
Harry: Hovats, hogar... /Harry sonrie y sigue jugando con sus nuevos juguetes/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&& Diario el Profeta  
  
&&&&&&&&&& El Niño que Sobrevivió, Desaparecido  
  
&&&&&&&&&& Fuentes muy confiables dentro del Ministerio, notificaron a esta &&&&&&&&&& reportera, que la noche de Hallowen, el Niño que Sobrevivio, &&&&&&&&&& desapareció de la casa de su guardianes.........  
  
  
  
Ya se que no es mucho lo que puse, pero con la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo, para contestar de el porque lo del aura que salia de los elfos hacia Harry, pues es una suposición mia, que cuando los elfos juran lealtad a un amo, estoy es enlazan mágicamente con ellos para servirles... y pues los elfos de Hogwarts hicieron lo mismo con Harry.... Bueno espero poder escribir y suvir el tercer capitulo en esta semana.... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Harry había llegado a su nuevo Hogar, como todo niño pequeño no hizo muchas preguntas de por qué, o cómo había llegado ahí, su mundo era demasiado hermoso como para que el se cuestionara sobre eso, así que su vida transcurría entre la habitación en que dormía, y un pequeño jardín donde podía correr y ver las plantas crecer, aunque alguna vez se pregunto por que no podía salir al exterior a merodear y poder ver que eran esos extraños murmullos que se oían, nunca desobedeció a su nana, que le había dicho que era muy peligroso hacer eso. Harry no estaba muy contento con eso, pero no quería hacer algo malo, y que por eso lo sacaran de su nuevo hogar, aunque poco a poco, se iba olvidando de ese año horrible que vivió con los Dursley, aun le seguía teniendo miedo a regresar con ellos.  
  
Piddy, estaba feliz de poder cuidar a bebe Harry, aunque a veces era muy cansado, se parecía mucho a su padre, el amo James, y le gustaba explorar todo, y meterse en problemas. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo lo podría mantener ahí oculto, aunque en vacaciones cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts no estaban, podría haberlo sacado a pasear un rato, pero tenía miedo que algún profesor o el mismo Albus Dumbledore se diera cuenta de la presencia de Harry, así que había desistido de la idea, tal vez mas adelante lo hiciera.  
  
******************* Oficina del Director de Hogwarts******************  
  
Noche de Halloween 4 años después de la caída De Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado  
  
Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito enfrente del fuego, pensando en los 3 largos años de búsqueda infructuosa, el Ministerio de Magia, había decidido concluir la búsqueda, el no los culpaba, el también a veces pensaba que nunca iba a encontrar a Harry, pero no podía desistir al fin de cuentas el era....  
  
Albus... /una voz lo llamo, la voz le era tan familiar/  
  
Albus: quien anda ahí??? Como pudieron entrar??...... James!! Lily!! Pero cómo??  
  
James: calma, Albus... no venimos a asustarte... aunque jejeje deberías de ver tu cara...  
  
Lily: James! Deja de bromear, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero ir a ver a Harry...  
  
James: oh! Si claro..  
  
Albus /con un tono triste/: Harry... James, Lily perdóneme, yo mande a Harry con esos mugles y ellos... nunca pensé que le fueran a hacer daño... el es tan solo un bebe... /ahora se oía desesperado/ y ahora no se donde esta Harry, lo he buscado por estos 3 años por todo el mundo mágico y mugle...  
  
James: calma Albus, es por eso estamos aquí, queremos decirte donde esta Harry, para que ya no lo sigas buscando...  
  
Lily: aunque debimos venir hace mucho... pero yo...  
  
James: pero Lily estaba un poco temerosa... o mas bien estábamos preocupadas por que tal vez decidieras llevarte a Harry a otro lado...  
  
Lily: y por eso antes de decirte en donde esta, nos debes de prometer que no lo vas a sacar de donde esta, el es muy feliz ahora...  
  
Albus: esta bien, les prometo que no haré nada para sacarlo de donde este a menos que este en peligro...  
  
James: esta bien, aunque no creo que nunca llegue a estar en peligro, donde Harry esta ahora, por que esta en el lugar mas seguro del mundo...  
  
Lily: Hogwarts  
  
Albus: que?? Pero yo no lo he visto, nadie lo ha visto, si no yo ya me hubiera enterado...  
  
James: bueno, es por que esta muy bien oculto, y el castillo lo protege, solo las personas a las que se les diga el secreto, podrán encontrar a Harry.  
  
Albus: esta bien, en donde esta?  
  
James: en la habitación de Godric Gryffindor...  
  
Lily: James guíalo, yo mientras me adelanto...  
  
James: esta bien Lily / ella desaparece/ sígueme Albus no esta muy lejos...  
  
Salieron de la oficina, caminaron por un pasillo se detuvieron enfrente de una estatua de un león...  
  
James: pequeño heredero  
  
La puerta se abrió y entraron a una habitación donde un elfina los esperaba  
  
Piddy: amo James!!! amo Albus!!!  
  
James: hola Piddy, como se ha portado Harry  
  
Piddy: oh! amo James, Piddy piensa que bebe Harry se parece mucho a amo James...  
  
Lily: tantos problemas te ha dado...  
  
James: oye!  
  
Lily y Albus se rieron de la reacción de James  
  
Harry: mami, papi, ya llegaron...  
  
Lily: claro amor, como has estado... estas feliz aquí??  
  
Harry /abrazándose a ella/: si mami, nana me lee muchos cuentos, y me encontré un nuevo amiguito en el jardín...  
  
James /revolviéndole el cabello/: y a mi no me vas a dar un abrazo campeón??  
  
Harry /abrazándolo/: claro papi, mi nuevo amigo se llama Falcom y le gusta mucho la luz...  
  
Lily: Harry cariño...  
  
James: no vamos a poder visitarte el próximo año.  
  
Harry: por que no...  
  
Lily: digamos que es muy cansado para nosotros mostrarnos a ti... aparecernos ante ti...  
  
James: pero siempre estamos contigo aunque no nos veas /se empieza a oír que las primeras campanadas que anuncian las 12 de la noche/  
  
Lily: Piddy te va a cuidar y también este señor, Albus el es como de la familia... recuerda que siempre te querré, no importa que, yo te quiero.  
  
Lily se convierto en una lucecita que se introdujo al cuerpo de Harry... este solo llevo sus manos hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido y dejo escapar una lagrima, una mano trato de limpiar la lagrima, pero esta solo atravesó la mano...  
  
James: Harry, no llores, tal vez no el próximo año te veamos, pero te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver... Albus por favor cuídalo... y por favor ayuda a Sirius...  
  
Albus: Sirius?? Pero el los traicionó..  
  
James: no Albus, el es inocente, Peter... el era el guardián secreto... Sirius es inocente  
  
James se convirtió en ora lucecita y se introdujo en Harry...  
  
Harry empezó a llorar silenciosamente por algunos minutos, pero decidió que no iba a llorar sus papas estaban con el, levanto su cara y observo a Albus Dumbledore...  
  
Harry: es usted mi abuelito??? Albus: abuelito??? Por que dices eso...???  
  
Harry: bueno mami dijo que eras de la familia, y según el dibujo que esta aquí, en el libro que nana me leyó /señala una imagen de una persona con pelo canoso, con arrugas y que sonríe/ este es el abuelito, y usted se parece...  
  
Albus solo sonrió aun más, y asintió: si Harry soy tu abuelito..  
  
Harry: que bien!!!..... /triste/ y tu también te vas a ir??  
  
Albus: no Harry, yo no me tengo que ir... de hecho voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites...  
  
Harry: en serio??? Woaw, tengo un abuelito!!! /se abraza a Albus/  
  
Albus: bueno Harry, ya es muy tarde y deberías de estar dormido...  
  
Harry: pero..  
  
Albus: anda Harry a dormir... y mañana me presentarías a tu amigo??  
  
Harry: claro!!  
  
Harry se acomodó en su cama y cerro los ojos... Albus le dio un beso en la frente y avanzó a la salida, antes de que saliera oyó la voz de Harry, Buenas Noches Abuelito...  
  
Albus: buenas noches Harry...  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************** Harry tiene un abuelito.... Albus ayudará a Sirius??... Quien será el nuevo amigo de Harry???... Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review 


	4. Capitulo 4

Perdón!!! Se que no había actualizado desde hace mucho... de hecho iba actualizar este fin de semana... pero tuve que viajar y el lunes tuve que estudiar... y el martes... puff mejorle dejo ahí... aquí esta ... espero que les guste... Y para los que están leyendo mi otro Fic Los Potter´s tendré la actualización para el próximo fin de semana...  
  
Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Isiriel, bunny1986, Danae Weasley, Diel, kento, karelia, Shiory, emily, norm_black, Hedwig, Joyce Singer. muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus criticas espero que les guste este capitulo...  
Capitulo 4  
  
Albus Dumbledore se encontraba muy pensativo esa mañana, todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían notado, normalmente comentaba con ellos, las locuras que hubieran hecho los alumnos el día anterior, pero hoy no... Albus Dumbledore, solo pensaba en 4 personas, James, Lily, Harry.... y en Sirius Black, como había sido tan desconfiado... como había sido tan ciego, como pudo haber creído que Sirius hubiera traicionado a los Potter's  
  
Cuando su pensamiento regresó a la realidad se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos y profesores ya se estaban retirando para ir a clases, así que decidió ir a visitar a Harry, esperaba poder hablar más con él, conocerlo.  
  
Minerva McGonagall estaba muy desconcertada y preocupada por la actitud de Albus, se preguntaba si era por Harry Potter, si había tenido noticias de este, esperaba que el pequeño estuviera bien, pero por el momento no podía hablar con Albus tenía que dar clases, tal vez hablaría con el en la tarde, después de clases.  
  
Cuando Albus entró a la habitación de Godric Gryffindor, buscó con la mirada al pequeño Harry, pero lo que encontró fue a Piddy sentada a lado de una puerta que conducía a un jardín, se acerco a ella.  
  
Albus: buenos días Piddy, donde puedo encontrar a Harry?  
  
Piddy: Amo Albus, buenos días, Piddy dejo que bebe Harry saliera a jugar en el jardín, debe de estar detrás de esos árboles, Piddy irá en este mismo instante a llamar a bebe Harry...  
  
Albus: no te preocupes, yo iré a buscarlo..  
  
Albus se encaminó hacia donde pudo oír la risa de Harry, parecía que estaba platicando con alguien, pensó que era el amigo que Harry le quería presentar, así que con su mejor sonrisa se acerco y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, si no fuera por años de auto control, en ese momento veríamos a un Albus Dumbledore, con la boca abierta tratando de explicarse que es lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.  
  
Harry sentado en una rama de un árbol, platicando con un pequeña figurita de aspecto humano, pero con alas de color dorado con destellos plateados, y a su paso dejaba una estela color azul marino, las características de esta hada eran lo que habían dejado desconcertado a Albus, esas características solo se daban entre la realeza de las hadas, tal vez los magos pensaran que las hadas tenían poco poder y que eran poco inteligentes, pero él, sabia perfectamente, que no era así, las hadas que normalmente veían los magos no eran mas que señuelos para que estos pensaran así sobre ellas, las hadas que normalmente se dejaban ver pertenecían a la casta de trabajadoras o bien de espías, es por es que se comportaban ante todos de esa manera, por que eran las asignadas para el contacto con los magos. Albus conocía esta verdad sobre las hadas por el hecho que ellas se habían mostrado a el cuando estaba haciendo investigaciones para derrotar a Grindelwald, las hadas viéndose amenazadas por este mago tenebroso que quería entrar a su colonia central, decidieron hacer participe a Albus Dumbledore sobre su secreto, y algunos conocimientos que le pudieran ayudar a derrotar a este mago tenebroso.  
  
El hecho de haber tenido por tiempo contacto con las hadas, sabia perfectamente que significaba las características de esta hada, era nada más ni nada menos que de sangre real, que haría una hada de esa clase aquí en Hogwarts y hablando con Harry...  
  
Harry: Abuelito!!! Que bueno que ya llegaste, mira te presento a Nieve, es una gran amiga, aunque casi no a veo, viene a veces a jugar y a platicar conmigo, tiene muchas historias interesantes, pero shsss son un secreto, verdad Nieve??  
  
La pequeña hada, asintió y le pregunto algo a Harry en su idioma, que Albus Dumbledore no pudo captar bien, el lenguaje de las hadas era muy difícil de aprender, y cuando el se comunicaba con estas, ellas le hablaban en "ingles"...  
  
Harry: abuelito, Nieve dice que le da mucho gusto en conocerte, que su madre ya le había hablado de ti..  
  
Albus: el gusto es mi alteza, de le un afectuoso saludo de mi parte a su madre en cuanto la vea.  
  
Nieve volvió a hablar y Harry se río un poco.  
  
Harry: Nieve dice que sin proto..porto... /la hada volvió a hablar/ protocolo, gracias Nieve  
  
Albus: esta bien, y dime Harry como es que conoces a Nieve??  
  
Harry: cuando llegue aquí, en la época de empieza a hacer frío, logre que Nana Piddy me dejara venir aquí al jardín, en ese tiempo no dejaba que me moviera mucho, creo que pensaba que me iba a romper, bueno empecé a pasear, cuando oí a alguien llorando, cuando me acerque me encontré con Nieve en el suelo, tratando de limpiar su vestido, Nieve es muy vanidosa al respecto...Así que me acerque y le ayude a limpiarse un poco, cuando vio que no le iba a hacer daño... Auch  
  
Nieve pareció molestarse por el comentario, y le dijo unas cuantas cosas a Harry, se acerco a su cara y con su manita le pego a Harry en la nariz.  
  
Harry: Sabes que tengo razón, eres una vanidosa, tu te verías preciosa aunque llevaras un pedazo de tela de color café.  
  
Albus no tuvo mas remedio que reírse, Harry sabia exactamente que decir para que la pequeña hada no se enojara con el, Nieve estaba toda roja, y le decía algo a Harry que apenas era audible, se acercó a el de nuevo y le dio un beso en donde lo había golpeado, para después salir volando. Harry: jajaja, Nieve se tenía que ir, dice que le dirá a su madre sobre tus saludos.  
  
Albus: muy bien Harry, una pregunta mas... como es que entiendes lo que dice Nieve??  
  
Harry: bueno primero no le entendía mucho pero con el tiempo empecé a entenderle más, Nieve dice que solo uno puede aprender su idioma si un hada quiere que tu lo aprendas, y a parte tu debes de ser un niño, que mientras seas niño debes de tener contacto con las hadas para que no se te olvide, y que ya cuando creces nunca se te olvida, es muy buena amiga.  
  
Harry se bajo del árbol donde estaba sentado, lo hizo con gran agilidad, se veía su experiencia en hacer eso...  
  
Albus: así que es eso, muy interesante...  
  
Harry: bueno te voy a presentar a otro amigo, jejeje el esta casi todo el tiempo conmigo, creo que es por que no se puede mover, pero dice que dentro de... 6 años.. si 6 años el se podrá moverse libremente, pero ven abuelito por acá.  
  
Harry tomo la mano de Albus, y este se dejó llevar por el jardín.  
  
Harry: mira abuelito este es mi amigo... Falcon, Falcon el es mi abuelito Albus.  
  
Se escucho una pequeña tonada, Albus hecho una mirada al amigo de Harry, primero vio, lo que parecía fuego mágico, después al centrar su atención dentro del fuego mágico, encontró un huevo???  
  
Albus: Harry, sabes que es tu amigo...  
  
Harry: pues yo le veo cara de huevo... pero he leído en unos libros que están en mi habitación que los pájaros salen de los huevos, así que creo que es un pajarito.  
  
Albus: Harry sabes leer??...  
  
Harry: sip, Nana me enseñó a leer cuando me enferme una navidad, para que no me aburriera...  
  
Albus estaba sorprendido, Harry solo tenía 5 años, el sabía que James y Lily fueron personas muy inteligentes, acaso Harry era un niño prodigio???  
  
Albus: Harry tu amigo es un fénix...  
  
Voz: ves Harry te dije que era un fénix  
  
Harry: Falcon, pues tu no te pareces a un fénix, como dije tienes cara de huevo...  
  
Falcon: es por que aun no nazco... Gusto en conocerlo Prof. Dumbledore  
  
Albus: mucho gusto, Falcon  
  
Harry: lo sabia!! Sabia que tu si lo podrías oír...  
  
Albus: perdón??  
  
Harry: lo que pasa es que Nana no lo puede escuchar, pero tu si...  
  
Albus: digamos que viene de familia, pero se supone que tu no deberías de entender a los fénix, hasta tus 15 años, pero eres un chico lleno de sorpresas...  
  
Harry: es lo mismo que me dice mi papa cuando le platico... /Harry se había puesto triste/  
  
Albus: que pasa Harry??  
  
Harry: que no los voy a poder ver un mucho tiempo...  
  
Albus: no estés triste Harry, ellos están siempre contigo...  
  
Harry: lo se pero me siento triste de saber que no los voy a poder ver...  
  
Albus abrazo a Harry, mientras Falcon entonaba una canción para confortar a Harry... después de rato Harry se separó del abrazo de su abuelito, y le sonrió...  
  
Harry: ya me siento mejor... gracias abuelito... gracias Falcon es muy bonita tu canción...  
  
Albus: bueno Harry me tengo que ir... tengo una junta muy importante pero te vendré a ver antes de la cena...  
  
Harry: esta bien abuelito...  
  
Albus revolvió el cabello de Harry, le mostró su mejor sonrisa y se encaminó a la salida, se despidió de Piddy y le dijo que cuidara mucho de Harry...  
  
Piddy: amo Albus, Piddy desea pedirle algo, no es para Piddy, es para bebe Harry, Piddy cree que bebe Harry necesita ropa nueva, Piddy ha cosido y agrandado demasiadas veces la ropa de bebe Harry...  
  
Albus: no te preocupes después mandare a un elfo con ropa nueva... nos vemos depuse Piddy.  
  
Albus se encaminó a su oficina, para encontrarse que la persona con la que iba a verse ya se encontraba ahí... Albus: buenas tardes Cornelius...  
  
Fugde: buenas tardes Albus... espero que no estés molesto por lo de la búsqueda de Harry Potter, pero Albus entiendo ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada...  
  
Albus: lo se Cornelius, y lo acepto, solo espero que donde este Harry lo cuiden mejor que en donde estaba /Albus no pensaba decirle a Fugde que ya había encontrado a Harry, era mejor que el mundo mágico y el Ministerio pensaran que Harry aun estaba perdido/  
  
Fugde: no te preocupes por eso Albus, esos muggles ya han recibido su merecido, los últimos informes me han dicho que después de perder su empleo en esa empresa muggle donde trabajaba tuvo que cambiarse a otra parte de Europa Central para conseguir trabajo, es mejor que ese tipo de muggles se vayan de nuestro país, ahora Albus, dime cual es el tema de esta junta si no es Harry entonces..  
  
Albus: quiero hablar de Sirius Black...  
  
Fugde: no te preocupes por el Albus, nunca saldrá de Azkabazan, de hecho hoy voy a visitarlo, quiero mantenerlo por algún tiempo bajo observación...  
  
Albus: eso era exactamente lo que te iba a pedir, que te entrevistaras con el, para ver que si entre su locura, te pueda dar mas información sobre Voldemort  
  
Fugde: Albus, Ya Sabes Quien se ha ido, tu mismo lo has dicho...  
  
Albus: pero quiero saber algo mas de sus seguidores, es conveniente que el nos diga mas sobre ellos, para tenerlos observados, mas vale prevenir que lamentar...  
  
Albus había visto que Fugde tenía entre sus manos un periódico si tan solo...  
  
Fugde: bueno Albus me tengo que retirar...  
  
Albus: esta bien Cornelius  
  
Cuando Albus le dio la mano, hizo que Fugde tirara su periódico, y el lo recogió, en lo que lo recogía murmuro algunas cosas y se lo dio a Fugde...  
  
Albus: que te vaya bien... /pensando: espero que funcione/  
  
Albus se sentó en su escritorio, obligándose a trabajar, para mantener su mente ocupada, a las 5 de la tarde volteo a ver a Fawkes y le comento del amigo de Harry... su fénix también estaba desconcertado por la presencia de un huevo de fénix en el castillo...  
A Fugde no le hacia gracia venir a ver a Sirius Black, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese hombre, sabía que había sido la mano derecha de Ustedes Saben, pero él había salvado a su familia, tal vez en ese momento no era un traidor, pero era una deuda que tenía con el...  
  
Fugde entró a la celda, y divisó Sirius Black sentado junto a un pequeño hoyo en la pared que podría llamarse ventana....  
  
Fugde: Black...  
  
Sirius tardo en girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba Fugde y aun cuando su cara estaba dirigida hacia él, su vista no se enfoco hasta un minuto después...  
  
Sirius: Ministro...  
  
Fugde se sentó en una silla que habían traído para el...poniendo un periódico encima de esta antes de sentarse..  
  
Fugde: dime, algo que tengas que decir sobre tu amo...  
  
Siriur: ja! amo... si es lo que ustedes piensan... todos.. piensan que fui su siervo..  
  
Fugde se quedo ahí por lo menos unos quince minutos mas quería observar a Sirius Black, después de todos eso años ahí aun estaba un poco cuerdo...  
  
Fugde: Black... /llamo la atención de Sirius/ te veré en otro momento...  
  
Fugde se levanto de su silla e iba a coger el periódico cuando Sirius habló...  
  
Sirius: podría regalarme su periódico... bueno solo la sección de crucigramas... quiero entretenerme en algo... aquí es muy aburrido...  
  
Fugde estaba desconcertado, Black había hablado con él, antes lo había hecho si... pero siempre para responder alguna de sus preguntas, además que había sido una oración lógica... así que decidió darle todo el periódico... se lo dejo en el piso y se fue...  
  
Sirius tardo mucho en alcanzar el diario... estaba muy débil, cuado lo tuvo en sus manos, empezó a leerlo, era gratificante para el saber, aunque sea un poco sobre lo que pasaba allá fuera...  
  
Empezó a leer un artículo sobre Harry... ahí se enteró de su desapareció... y que el Ministerio se había rendido, en medio del artículo venía una foto de Albus Dumbledore... y le empezó a hablar, Sirius se asustó, acaso los dementores ya lo estarían afectando  
  
Foto de Albus: Sirius se que eres inocente, Harry te necesita, tienes que escapar.... James y Lily no te culpan por nada... Sirius yo se que eres inocente y Harry te necesita...  
  
Sirius no sabía que pensar... Albus sabía que él era inocente... y Harry lo necesitaba... Harry.... Harry...  
  
Albus se encontraba saliendo del cuarto de Godric Gryffindor, había cenado con Harry, estaba feliz por Harry, era un niño muy alegre y muy inteligente, y lo trataba a él como aun verdadero Abuelito cuando se topó con Minerva McGonagall...  
  
Minerva: Albus, aquí estas por que no fuiste a cenar, todos están muy preocupados por tu actitud de hoy...  
  
Albus: Minerva, di les a todos que no se preocupen y no fui a cenar por que quería cenar con un invitado...  
  
Minerva: un invitado??... Albus...  
  
Albus: ven Minerva, te voy a contar lo que ha pasado ven a mi oficina....  
  
Un mes después...  
  
Diario el Profeta  
  
SIRUS BLACK HA ESCAPADO Se nos comunicó que anteayer por la noche, el prisionero Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban. Sirius Black fue hecho prisionero después de haber matado a 13 muggles y a un mago, Peter Pettigrew. Aun no se sabe como ha escapado..... 


	5. Capitulo 5

Aquí me tienen después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar ninguno de los fanfics que estoy escribiendo, y como la próxima semana voy a entrar a exámenes, me puse la tarea de actualizar, por que no se cuando lo podré hacer, y se que muchos me quieren matar por como deje el capitulo anterior.  
Mi Hogar, Hogwarts  
  
Capitulo 5  
Serverus Snape, otra vez no podía dormir, no por pesadillas de su pasado, esas ya habían casi desaparecido, y si alguna vez tenía alguna, a mitad de su sueño "algo" hacia que la pesadilla se fuera, el problema de esa noche era el hecho de que el "algo" no tenía explicación para él, había empezado hacia mas de tres semanas, primero pensó que era parte de un sueño, pero a principios de esa semana, lo había podido grabar, por que ese "algo" no era nada mas ni nada menos que una canción, sin letras, sin palabras, solo era un hermoso sonido.  
  
Cuando escucho por primera vez la canción pensó que era creada por un instrumento, tan suaves y tan ligeras eran las notas que hizo que pensará que lo era, pero después de investigar, no encontró ningún instrumento que pudiera hacer ese sonido, después de escuchar varias veces mas la grabación encontró que tenía que venir de un ser viviente, tal vez un ave, pero cual canta tan hermoso, pensó en un fénix, el único fénix que conocía era fawkes y ya lo había oído cantar antes, no se parecía en nada, el día anterior había llegado a la conclusión que era de una persona, después de oír un pequeño suspiro apenas audible al finalizar la canción, lo supo.  
  
Ese día en las clases de pociones, había hecho que todos sus grupos, hicieran la poción cantarina, ya que sabía que ninguno de los profesores cantaba así, solo quedaban los alumnos, y quería saber quien era, no sabia para que, solo quería saber. Así que hizo que todos los estudiantes la tomarán, hasta sus alumnos de Slytherin, había sido un día muy agradable para todos los demás, Albus Dumbledore lo había felicitado con su grandiosa idea de alegrar a los chicos antes de navidad, el solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, escucho a todos sus alumnos, ninguno le falto, hasta se arriesgo a ir a la enfermería y darles por "equivocación" a los alumnos que estaban ahí la poción cantarina, pero ninguno había sido, y era por eso que no podía dormir, quien era el que cantaba?? A caso esta persona lo hacia a propósito??  
  
Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un bello sonido, Serverus Snape se levanto rápidamente de su cama se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y empezó a rastrear el sonido, caminó por varios pasillo, hasta que encontró un obstáculo, una pared, pero de ahí venía la melodía, dio un rodeo, pero no encontró ninguna forma de entrar, así que se recargo en la pared, como podría entrar???, desearía traspasar esta pared...  
  
Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado su deseo, traspaso la pared y se encontró mirando a las estrellas, vio hacía los lados y no reconoció el lugar....  
  
(N/A: a que muchos ya supondrán quien es el que canta)  
  
Harry otra vez se encontraba acostado cerca de su amigo Falcón desde hacía varias noches había tenido la necesidad de estar ahí, algo en su interior le decía que una persona estaba muy preocupada y que no podía dormir, el deseaba hacer algo por ese alguien, quería tranquilizarlo como su Nana Piddy lo tranquilizaba a él, cada vez que tenía ese sueño con el hombre gordo, que con solo recordar el sueño le daban escalofríos.  
  
El quería tanto ayudar a esa persona, por que sabía que no tenía a nadie que le cantara hasta que estuviera tranquilo, y así se lo había comentado a Falcón, este le aconsejo que lo hiciera que le cantara a esa persona, pero Harry no sabía como llegar a esa persona, el sabía que había muchísimas personas en el castillo.  
  
Falcón le susurro, si deseas que esa persona te escuche, solo pidele a Hogwarts, que le permita a tu voz llegar hasta esa persona, Harry así lo hizo, y momentos después pudo sentir como esa persona se tranquilizaba.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba en eso, sentía de nuevo como esa persona no podía dormir así que le cantaba para que pudiera dormir, un sonido se oye entre los arbustos y vio salir una figura vestida de negro, Harry se quedó callado, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era sabía que no le haría daño...  
  
Snape: quien eres tu?? Que haces aquí??  
  
Pero Harry no le contesto y siguió cantando...  
  
Snape hizo un movimiento de acercarse a pero Piddy apareció...  
  
Piddy: no señor, Piddy no puede dejar que se acerque...  
  
Snape: elfina de que estas hablando, esto no es de tu incumbencia...  
  
Piddy: no señor, Piddy no dejará que se acerque a su bebe Harry...  
  
Snape: has dicho Harry??  
  
Piddy: Piddy le pide que se vaya, Piddy le exige que se vaya, el señor no debe de estar aquí  
  
Snape: "así que es aquí donde Harry Potter ha estado"  
  
Albus: que pasa aquí?? Serverus que haces aquí??  
  
Snape: la pregunta es que hace el, aquí..  
  
Harry que había seguido cantando, cuando oyó a su abuelito dejo de cantar: abuelito no te preocupes, el Señor Serverus solo vino a oírme cantar, no es así señor??  
  
Harry le sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron tal y como hacían los de Albus, cuando encontraba interesante alguna situación.  
  
Albus: eso es cierto Serverus  
  
Y también lo miro con ese brillo en los ojos, si seguían así lo iban a sacar de quicio, pensó Serverus al ver la actitud de Albus y Harry.  
  
Albus: pero para la próxima vez por favor avisa de que vas a venir, y tu Harry deberías de estar dormido.... y nada de peros...  
  
Harry: oh! esta bien abuelito, buenas noches, buenas noches Sr. Serverus espero que pueda dormir bien hoy, Falcón te veré mañana...  
  
Harry desapareció a través del bosque, seguido por Piddy que miraba con recelo a Snape... Snape volteo a ver a Albus en busca de un explicación...  
  
Albus: gustas tomar un té Serverus?? /este solo asintió y siguió a Albus hasta su oficina/  
Varias noches después, afuera del castillo un figura miraba al castillo de Hogwarts escondido entre el los árboles del Bosque Perdido...  
  
La figura iba a dar la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, cuando una hermosa melodía llego a sus oídos, y como si la reconociera, la figura se acostó debajo de una árbol y se durmió bajo los efectos de esa melodía...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol iluminó a la figura, se revelo un hermoso perro negro, muy grande, que se veía un poco lastimado y sucio.  
  
Hagrid encontró al perro, y se apiado de el, lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su cabaña, donde lo deposito junto al fuego, y le limpió sus heridas, el perro despertó hasta que Hagrid le puso un plato de comida enfrente de su nariz, el perro sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre la comida, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Hagrid, el perro después de haber saciado su hambre, inspeccionó el lugar, y cuado vio a su anfitrión lo saludo con un ladrido.  
  
Hagrid: hola muchacho, no se que te habrá pasado, pero puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que te recuperes. El perro negro le contesto con otro ladrido, en forma de aceptación...  
  
Hagrid: me pregunto cual será tu nombre?? O tal vez no tienes?? Como te pondremos??.... que te parece carboncito...  
  
El perro movió su cabeza negativamente... y levanto sus patas..  
  
Hagrid: no te gusta??... que tienen tu patas.... hrmm quieres que te llame "Patas" bueno ...  
  
Patas solo suspiró, era mejor que carboncito...  
Ya estaba próxima la navidad, solo faltaban unos cuantos días, así que Albus fue a hablar con Harry para ver si podía adivinar que quería para navidad, cuando llegó a la Habitación de Godric encontró a Harry, bebiendo té en compañía de Serverus Snape, sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, jajaja quien pensaría que alguna vez Serverus Snape compartiría el té con el hijo de su Némesis...  
Harry: le digo señor, que no se como es que usted puede escuchar que canto, por lo que me ha dicho mi Nana Piddy las mazmorras donde usted duerme, esta lejos de aquí...  
  
Snape: así que no sabes??  
  
Harry: no señor, pero si a usted le molesta mi canto, no lo volveré a hacer...  
  
Snape: si me gusta como cantas.... este digo... *s* solo quería saber como es que llegaba hasta las mazmorras...  
  
Harry: sabe Hogwarts tiene un gran sentido del humor...  
  
Albus: Harry, Serverus, buenas tardes...  
  
Harry: abuelito!! Hola, quieres tomar con el té con nosotros...  
  
Albus: espero no interrumpir...  
  
Snape miró a Albus, esa maldito brillo de nuevo, penó Snape.  
  
Snape: no te preocupes Albus yo ya me iba... fue un gusto tomar contigo el té Harry, Albus.. /y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de la Habitación/  
  
Albus: y te cae bien Serverus, Harry??  
  
Harry: si, es una persona muy seria, pero es una muy buena persona...  
  
Harry cerro los ojos por un momento, y sonrió...  
  
Albus: que pasa Harry??  
  
Harry, sin abrir aun lo ojos: jejeje me llego una imagen de mi papa, golpeando su cabeza contra un muro, por que a mi, por que??, que hice para merecérmelo... y de mi madre tratando de consolarlo diciéndole que yo tengo razón que el señor Serverus es una buena persona...  
  
Albus: ah!!... si creo que tu padre viera reaccionado así ante esta escena... pero cambiando de tema... Harry que quieres para navidad??  
  
Harry, abrió sus ojos y miró a su abuelito, y le sonrió: no quiero nada abuelito, todo lo qu quería ya se me ha dado, tengo un verdadero hogar, conocí a mis padres, tengo a una Nana muy linda que me cuida mucho, tengo amigos, tengo a un gran abuelito... y mi perro acaba de llegar ayer en la noche...  
  
Albus: tu perro...?? cual perro??  
  
Harry: pues el que siempre se aparece en mi sueños, y ya llego... mira abuelito...  
  
Harry tomó la mano de Albus y lo condujo hacia una ventana que daba hacía el Bosque Prohibido..  
  
Harry: ves esa casa, ves esa sombra negra... ese es Padfoot..  
  
Albus, volteó a ver a su "nieto" cuando dijo Padfoot, y después volteo de nuevo hacia la casa de Hagrid y vio salir por la puerta a un hermoso y grande perro negro...  
  
Albus: eso es lo que quieres de navidad...???  
  
Harry solo le sonrió a su abuelo: abuelito... quede de jugar con Nieve hoy...  
  
Albus: claro Harry, ve... que te diviertas... yo voy a ir a hablar con Hagrid...  
  
Harry: nos vemos abuelito...  
************************************************************************ Ya lo se soy mala... pero ya no puedo escribir mas... espero actualizar pronto 


	6. Capitulo 6

Mi Hogar, Hogwarts  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Sirius, agradecía al cielo su buena suerte, se había encontrado con Hagrid, un semigigante con un gran corazón, ahora solo tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, el creía en su inocencia, y el debía de saber donde estaba Harry, si, cuando recuperara sus fuerzas buscaría a Dumbledore, solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso y después.  
  
El sueño había vencido a Sirius.  
  
Hagrid: profesor, buenas tardes.  
  
Albus: buenas tardes Hagrid, he visto que tienes un nuevo compañero.  
  
Hagrid: OH! Si patas, siempre lo he dicho profesor a usted no se le escapa nada. Lo encontré hoy en la mañana en la entrada del bosque, el pobrecito estaba hambriento y lastimado, así que lo traje a mi cabaña para cuidarlo.  
  
Albus: ah!, me gustaría conocerlo, presiento que conozco a patas.  
  
Hagrid: claro! Pase, pase. patas amigo, el profesor Dumbledore sabe de ti y quiere conocerte, vamos muchacho despierta.  
  
El perro negro abrió sus ojos azules y miro a las dos personas que estaban delante de el. El perro habría saltado si hubiera tenido fuerzas.  
  
Albus: si Hagrid, como te había dicho conozco a patas, o mejor dicho conozco a Padfoot, y me alegro mucho que los hayas encontrado.  
  
Hagrid: en serio, si se ve que el también lo ha reconocido, y supongo que conoce a su dueño.  
  
Albus: si, es de un pequeño niño que lo ha estado esperando desde hace mucho. creo que será un excelente regalo de navidad, el tenerlo de vuelta, cuento contigo Hagrid para hacer que este amigo se recupere pronto, y que pueda pasar esta navidad en compañía de ese pequeño.  
  
Hagrid: claro profesor!, este amigo, va a estar fuerte y sano para antes de navidad, y mire, creo que le ha entendido, se ve feliz, vamos muchacho calma, iré a ver a la Enfermera Pomfrey, lo dejo con usted un momento.  
  
En cuanto Hagrid cerró la puerta, Albus hizo un movimiento de varita, y todas las cortinas se cerraron, y se oyó un clic de la cerradura de la puerta al cerrarse.  
  
Albus: veo Padfoot, Sirius que lograste llegar. no te preocupes nadie va a entrar, te puedes transformar.  
  
En cuanto Albus dijo esto, un pop se oyó y presentó en lugar del perro negro, un hombre alto, con cabello largo todo enmarañado al igual que una barba larga y mal cuidada, con ojos azules llenos de tristeza y esperanza, con cuerpo delgado, casi esquelético, todo sucio.  
  
Padfoot: profesor yo.  
  
Albus acercándose y abrazándolo : Sirius, mi niño, no sabes cuanto lo siento, y cuanto me reprocho a mi mismo, por no haberte ayudado, por no haber confiado en ti, perdóname.  
  
Padfoot abrazándolo mas fuerte empezando a llorar: no, yo. *s* tuve la culpa si no hubiera convencido a James y a Lily del cambio, ellos estarían aquí, y Harry.  
  
Albus, rompiendo el abrazo y viendo a Sirius a los ojos: niño, no digas nada, no podrías haberlo sabido. ahora ya no se puede hacer nada mas que seguir adelante, debemos cuidar de Harry, tu y yo tenemos promesas por cumplir. ahora quiero que te quedes aquí con Hagrid y que te recuperes.  
  
Padfoot: profesor, es cierto lo que le dijo a Hagrid, sobre el pequeño. el pequeño es Harry??. cuando venía para acá leí un periódico y decía. dígame que el esta con usted.  
  
Albus: calma Padfoot, si el pequeño es Harry y esta conmigo, pera ser preciso esta aquí en Hogwarts. y te esta esperando, el fue el que te reconoció, bueno no sabe que eres tu, Sirius su padrino, si no que eres Padfoot el perro negro de sus sueños que ha estado esperando.  
  
Padfoot con cara de sorprendido: el. el me estaba esperando??  
  
Albus. Si, y ahora a recuperarte rápido, no querrás presentarte ante el así. mi niño te ves fatal... ahora Hagrid te va a cuidar muy bien, te llevaría conmigo pero eso llamaría la atención, y por el momento no hay que hacerlo. Vendré el viernes por ti, cuídate mi niño.  
  
Padfoot volvió a su apariencia de perro, y Albus abrió las cortinas y la puerta.  
  
Hagrid: ya estoy de regreso, me costó un poco conseguir las pociones, pero aquí las traigo.  
  
Albus: muy bien Hagrid, y gracias por cuidarlo.  
  
Hagrid: es un placer profesor.  
  
Para Harry, Albus y Padfoot, esa semana duro mucho para su gusto, Padfoot ya deseaba ver a Harry y Harry quería ver a Padfoot, cada vez que oía ese nombre le producía un sentimiento de alegría, estaba ansioso de ver a Padfoot.  
  
El viernes llegó, y Albus se dirigió después del desayuno a la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando llegó Padfoot lo estaba esperando en la puerta, parecía otro perro, ya no tenía rastros de sangre o cansancio, su figura ya no era esquelético, pero aun se veía flaco, Piddy va a resolver eso, pensó Albus.  
  
Padfoot corrió hacia Albus, este lo saludo acariciándole su cabeza, Veo que estas ansioso mi niño dijo Albus.  
  
Hagrid: oh! Profesor, veo que ya vino por Patas. digo Padfoot  
  
Albus: si Hagrid, es el momento de que este muchacho vea a esa personita, gracias por todo Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid: no hay de que profesor, fue un placer cuidarlo.  
  
Albus y Padfoot se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Albus, cuando llegaron ahí, Albus abrió una puerta que estaba escondida a la vista de todos, ni el en todos sus años de merodeador había sabido de la existencia de esa puerta, cuando entraron, Padfoot se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Albus.  
  
Albus: ahora mi niño, transfórmate, y date una buena ducha, te he dejado ropas nuevas para que te cambies. Cuando termines, vienes a mi oficia, solo tocas antes de entrar  
  
Padfoot: si.  
  
Padfoot entro al baño y se metió a la bañera (mini alberca), tomo un largo baño. con muchas burbujas y agua caliente (N/A: *s* ya se me antojo uno a mi)  
  
Cuando salió tomo una toalla, y se seco, para después ponerla alrededor de su sintura (N/A: *o* Sirius en toalla)  
  
Se situó frente al espejo, y tomo su tiempo para quitarse toda la barba que tenia, junto con parte de su cabello, que no tenía remedio, dejándolo a la altura de sus hombros. Se lo coloco en forma de una coleta, y busco ropas nuevas para ponerse, se miro en el espejo y sonrió un poco.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore y tocó. escucho un pase, y abrió la puerto.  
  
Cuando entro en la oficia, lo primero que oyó fue un pequeño grito de shock, y un Black! Y después dos varitas apuntadole.  
  
Albus: Minerva, Serverus!! Bajen sus varitas en este instante y siéntense, Sirius toma asiento por favor.  
  
Minerva: pero Albus!  
  
Con una mirada de advertencia Minerva se sentó, mientras que para Serverus se necesito una lucha de miradas antes de sentarse.  
  
Albus: ahora quiero que ustedes dos me oigan bien, Sirius Black es inocente, /con una mano le hizo una seña a los dos magos para que no hablaran/ el Guardián Secreto era Peter Pettigrew, ahora no tengo pruebas tangibles para demostrarlo, pero estoy seguro que con encontrar a Pettigrew será suficiente, si Pettigrew esta vivo, que como se todo esto? , James y Lily me lo dijeron, y he hecho un poco más de investigaciones. el Departamento de Misterios, concluyo que el dedo que dejo Pettigrew fue arrancado sin magia, y que debe de estar vivo, ahora del por que Sirius esta aquí, es por que es mi regalo de navidad para Harry y por ustedes dos están aquí, es por que son los únicos que saben de Harry y no quiero tener la escena anterior enfrente de Harry. Ahora se que tienen preguntas y se las responderé después de que le entregue a Harry su regalo de navidad.  
  
Albus se levanto de su asiento, mientras que Sirius se transformaba en Padfoot, los dos salieron de la oficina con dirección a la Habitación de Godric Gryffindor, dejando a tras a dos magos adultos, con caras de sorpresa, abriendo y cerrando la boca.  
  
Sirius y Albus llegaron a la entrada de la Habitación.  
  
Albus: Super Califragilistico Super Alidoso  
  
Sirius volteo a ver a Albus con lo que parecía ser una cara de sorpresa, parecía después de todo era un perro. Albus dejo escapar una pequeña risa y solo dijo, Harry es el que pone las contraseñas.  
  
Así que entraron, Padfoot olfateo el aire, si definitivamente olía a Harry, con el paso de los años su esencia apenas y había cambiado, chocolate, tierra mojada, junto con olor a lilias y ahora tenía añadido un olor a dulce de... limón??.  
  
Albus: Sirius, transfórmate, es mejor que Harry te identifique como humano, ya después le explicaremos que tu eres Padfoot.  
  
Sirius se transformo, y en ese momento.  
  
Harry: Abuelito, feliz navidad!!!  
  
Harry se quedo un poco sorprendido, pensaba que su abuelito vendría con el perro negro, Padfoot, pero que venia con un hombre alto, pelo negro, con ojos azules que le recordaba a... Una pequeña voz en su cabeza, la de su papá, Padfoot hijo, el es Padfoot..  
  
Harry: se acerco poco a poco, bajo la mirada atenta de los dos magos, Albus podía ver que Harry trataba de reconocer a Sirius, sus ojos mostraron un brillo que tanto molestaba a Snape.  
  
Mientras que Padfoot veía a Harry con deseos de correr y abrazarlo, se parecía a James y los hermosos ojos de Lily, su pequeña Lily, ahí estaba enfrente de ese pequeño bebe que le había robado su corazón hace años cuando había abierto los ojos por primera vez para verlo y después reír.  
  
Si cuando Harry había nacido, estaba mas que feliz, su mejor amigo y su pequeña Lily tenían un bebe, al principio Harry era el hijo de sus amigos, pero cuando lo cargo, y vio sus hermosos ojos verdes, y oyó su sonrisa, supo que amaría a ese niño aunque fuera el hijo de Snape, y eso era mucho decir, amaba a Harry como a su hijo propio solo por que era el.  
  
Harry, Padfoot, ese hombre era Padfoot, pero Padfoot era un perro o no. en ese momento Padfoot le sonrió a Harry y abrió sus brazos, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho y le dijo vamos leoncito dame un abrazo. Harry después de oír eso no se pregunto mas, se lanzo directamente a sus brazos, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Si ya tengo todo lo que deseo, se dijo Harry.  
  
************************************************************************ Ja ja ja ja he regresado, gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviews, y gracias por su paciencia, se que no he actualizado ninguno de mis fanfics, y tengo una excusa perfecta, la escuela, cuando salieron mis calificaciones de mi primer parcial, supe que me iba a costar mucho trabajo pasar las materias, así que tuve que dejar de lado casi todas mis actividades extras, con decirles que aun no he visto X-Men 2 y tampoco Matriz 2. y mis amigos dicen que me parezco a Hermione estando tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.  
  
Las buenas noticias son que ya he terminado mi semestre, y tengo dos meses de vagaciones, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre y mi inspiración ha llegado.  
  
Quiero decirles a los que leen Los Potter's que me voy a tardar un poquito mas en actualizar, por que primero pienso en avanzar este fanfic, y los Potter's necesita mucho que escribir, les aviso que aunque no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ya tengo en mi cabeza todo lo que va a pasar en este fic y en el otro, así que no voy a tardarme mucho en las actualizaciones. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Mi Hogar, Hogwarts  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Albus miraba divertido como Harry y Sirius jugaban con todos los juguetes de Harry, en ese momento Harry le enseñaba lo que le había regalado su abuelito, unas semanas antes como regalo adelantado de navidad, Albus se había dado cuenta que Harry ya se había leído todos los libros de aventuras y leyendas que había en la habitación, que eran bastantes, y ya había empezado a leer sobre transformaciones, posiciones, encantamientos y herbología, junto con una que otra enciclopedia, y solo lo hacia para mantenerse entretenido.  
  
Así que pensando en como entretener a su "nieto" había comprado una televisión, una videocasetera y muchas películas para niños, y otras películas que Harry pudiera entender. Había encantado todo para que pudiera funcionar en Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius estaba más que feliz oyendo y viendo a Harry enseñarle sus juguetes y sus cosas, se habían detenido a jugar con todo.  
  
En este momento Harry le enseñaba su televisión y películas que su "abuelito" le había regalado y le decía que si quisiera verlas, a lo cual Sirius hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.  
  
Sirius había estado muy sorprendido cuando oyó a Harry referirse a Albus como su "abuelito", después de pensarlo un rato, solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. Si lo pensaba detenidamente Albus se parecía a la imagen de un abuelito de familia.  
  
Harry estaba emocionado, feliz, satisfecho. digamos que tenía el mejor de sus humores, su nana lo había despertado, dándole una taza grande de chocolate caliente, después había ido a ver a Falcon y le había contado una nueva historia, y cuando regresaba a su cuarto, se había encontrado con su abuelito, y con Padfoot.  
  
Primero había estado confundido, por que él esperaba a un perro negro, no a un hombre, pero la voz de su padre diciéndole en u susurro que el era Padfoot y lo que le había dicho el hombre lo convencieron de la identidad de este.  
  
Lo había llamado leoncito, con esa palabra había recordado a Padfoot convirtiéndose en perro para jugar con su padre en el pasto, y ahí comprendió todo, o lo que se podía entender, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, ya tenía consigo todo lo que quería.  
  
Ahora lo llevaba para que conociera a Falcon.  
  
Harry: vamos Padfoot por aquí te voy a presentar a Falcon, por aquí ven..  
  
En eso Nieve hizo su aparición, fue directamente a Harry y le beso su nariz, para después volar alrededor de él, parecía muy alegre.  
  
Harry: supongo que te fue muy bien en tu prueba. te lo dije, pero deja de dar vueltas y déjame presentarte a alguien.  
  
En ese instante Nieve advirtió la presencia de Sirius, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese hombre había visto su comportamiento anterior.  
  
Sirius entendiendo el predicamento de la pequeña hada, le mando una gran sonrisa y se presento, a lo que Nieve, respondió con un tímido movimiento de mano, pero después recordando su etiqueta, solo atino a hacer una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Harry contuvo su risa, pero Nieve debió notarlo por que se volteo a Harry y le dijo algo a Harry para después salir volando.  
  
Harry: creo que se enojo.  
  
Sirius: Leoncito por que no me cuentas de tu amiguita.  
  
Así que Harry le explico a Sirius lo que sabía de ella, y sobre las hadas, le platico de cómo la conoció y algunas cosas divertidas que habían hecho juntos, para cuando termino, estaban enfrente de Falcon.  
  
Harry: Padfoot te quiero presentar a un amigo, Falcon.  
  
Y Sirius no esperaba ver un huevo como amigo de Harry, y mucho menos sabia como responder.  
  
Harry: vamos Padfoot, se que es un huevo, pero según dice mi abuelito y Falcon, es un huevo de fénix. Por cierto te saluda.  
  
Sirius: pero como. se su pone que solo podrías entender a los fénix cuando cumplieras 17 años. bueno tu.  
  
Sirius se quedo callado al recuerdo de los padres de Harry, Harry al notar esto se acerco a Sirius.  
  
Harry: Padfoot no te pongas triste /tomando la cara de Sirius entre sus manos, y viéndolo directo a los ojos/ por favor no estés triste, si quieres te puedo cantar.  
  
Y Harry comenzó a cantar, poniendo en cada nota el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía por estar en Hogwarts, su Hogar, donde estaban todas las personas que quiere.  
  
Poco a poco Sirius se fue llenando de esa felicidad, y le sonrió a Harry, mientras se iba recostando sobre la nieve, Harry siguió cantando, ahora deseando que todos sus seres queridos oyeran su canción, y Hogwarts lo hizo, entre los pasillo del castillo se escucho su canción, en los salones, en las casas, en campo de quidditch, todos los alumnos que permanecieron en las vacaciones de navidades oyeron a Harry cantar, los elfos de las cocinas hacían un coro mientras trabajaban.  
  
Ese día nació en Hogwarts una nueva leyenda, el día de navidad en todo Hogwarts se oye una bella melodía, casi comparable con el canto de un fénix, que trae felicidad a los habitantes del castillo.  
  
Harry y Sirius decidieron ir a tomar un refrigerio, de hecho Piddy insistió. obligo. exigió. amenazó. que Harry y Sirius fueran en ese mismo instante.  
  
Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Harry, se encontraron con Snape esperandolos.  
  
Harry: profesor Snape como ha estado? Desea acompañarnos a comer??  
  
Sirius y Serverus miraron a Harry un poco extrañados por su pregunta tan formal. Harry comprendiendo su curiosidad, solo comento algo de un libro de etiqueta, hadas y lo que uno hace por los amigos.  
  
Snape acepto a invitación, no confiaba en Sirius, y no dejaría que le hiciera daño al pequeño, por su lado Sirius estaba mas que extrañado que Snape se comportara así, las cosas si que cambian cuando uno esta en prisión.  
  
Piddy trajo la comida,  
  
Puso una ración extra grande para Padfoot, muchas frutas enfrente de Snape y un desayuno normal para Harry.  
  
Snape: gracias Piddy, pero yo solo deseo un te y unas galletas.  
  
Piddy: te y galletas?? Ah! No se señor!! Usted esta muy pálido y en el libro que Piddy leyó dice que es por falta de vitaminas. así que coma.  
  
Padfoot se había sorprendido por el gran almuerzo que tenia enfrente, no contenía ningún alimento pesado, pero era mucho, pero comenzó a comer, sabia que ir contra Piddy con respeto a comida era peligroso, la elfa era muy testaruda, así cuando oyó lo que Snape había dicho decidió intervenir.  
  
Padfoot: Snape, te recomiendo que comas, nunca la vas a convencer de lo contrario, se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, digamos que ni a ti te deseo que la tortura que tendrás si no comes lo que ella te da.  
  
Snape solo lo vio con cara de extrañado, volteo a ver a Piddy.  
  
Harry: vamos Profesor, escuche a Padfoot, el sabe lo que esta diciendo.  
  
Snape solo hizo una mala cara y empezó a comer. La comida transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, Padfoot hablaba con Harry sobre los tiempos en los que el Padre de Harry y el eran niños, y Snape solo miraba a Padfoot con seriedad y preguntándose si era posible que el hombre que estaba enfrente de el, era el mismo Sirius Black que había conocido.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Bueno aquí esta este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, se que no había escrito en mucho tiempo, y mes pido perdón, pero mi vida ha estado de cabeza y no había ni podido pensar en mis fics.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y espero seguir escribiendo mas seguido 


End file.
